The present invention relates generally to devices for mounting objects on structures for supporting utility lines and specifically to a bracket for mounting objects, such as a raptor perch guard, on structures for supporting power lines.
Each year, hundreds of raptors and other large birds worldwide, many of which are endangered, are electrocuted by power lines. The birds are attracted to elevated structures supporting the power lines as locations to perch on during their search for prey. Many countries now require perch guards to be employed on power poles to discourage raptors and other large birds from landing on the poles and/or prevent them from contacting exposed power components. Such perch guard systems typically employ one or more electrically insulative structural members located on the cross-arms of the poles to obstruct access of large birds to the cross-arms.
Existing perch guard systems can have many problems. Perch guard systems can be relatively complicated and difficult to use and install. They can be relatively heavy and have numerous parts that must be interconnected by the user prior to installation on the power pole. Existing attachment systems for engaging the perch guards with the poles can be difficult and time consuming for personnel to engage with the cross-arms, especially on high power poles. Attachment systems commonly require two-handed operation and are therefore difficult to install with a hotstick. As will be appreciated, a hotstick is a long pole composed of an electrically insulating material such as fiberglass having a tool such as a socket wrench mounted on one end of the pole. Some perch guards are fiberglass and readily splinter during installation, creating a health hazard for personnel. They can require power to be shut off during installation, thereby causing power outages for customers. They can degrade rapidly outdoors due to the combination of sunlight and adverse weather conditions and require relatively frequent replacement. Finally, they can be relatively heavy and/or expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a perch guard and attachment system that is lightweight and simple to use and install, do not splinter during installation, can be installed without shutting down power, have relatively long service lives in outdoor applications, are relatively inexpensive, and can be quickly and easily installed with a hotstick.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a bracket for mounting objects on an elevated structure supporting a line for transmitting electrical energy. The bracket includes:
(a) first and second members connected by a hinge member and
(b) a fastener for engaging the members. At least one of the members is connected to a closure member for engaging the elevated structure. As the bracket is moved towards the elevated structure, the closure member engages the elevated structure and at least partially closes the bracket to permit the fastener to engage the first and second members. When the bracket is open, the closure member preferably extends interiorly of the bracket below an upper surface of the upper member to permit the closure member to engage the elevated structure and thereby close the bracket.
In one bracket configuration, the closure member is connected only to a bottom member and not to the upper member. Stated another way, the closure member is discrete from the upper member. This configuration permits the closure member to move the bottom member independently of the upper member.
The fastener can be any suitable fastening device, with a threaded bolt being most preferred.
The bracket is relatively simple to operate. Mounting of the bracket on the utility structure includes the following steps:
(a) opening the bracket;
(b) moving a member of the opened bracket towards a structural member of the elevated structure;
(c) engaging the closure member, which is commonly connected to the other member of the opened bracket, with the structural member to at least partially close the opposing distal ends of the opened bracket; and
(d) fastening the distal ends of the two members after the closure member is engaged with the structural member.
The bracket has a number of benefits particularly in utility applications. The bracket is relatively lightweight and simple to use and install. It can be mounted on a structural member of a power pole, telephone pole, and the like in a matter of minutes using a hotstick. Because the bracket is readily employable using a hotstick, power can be transmitted by the lines during employment of the bracket. The bracket can be relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture due to its relatively simple design.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a perch guard that is readily mounted on a utility structure using the bracket. As will be appreciated, a perch guard limits the wingspan of a bird standing on the elevated structure. The perch guard preferably includes a plurality of tubular members that are composed of a UV-resistant, weather-resistant (e.g., non-corrosive), lightweight, and electrically insulative material. Preferably, the material is selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl chloride, fiberglass, wood, polypropylene and all forms and types of plastics and composites thereof. The perch guard can have a relatively long service life due to the use of such materials and be relatively inexpensive. Because the guard can be manufactured from plastics instead of fiberglass, it can be nonsplintering during installation.